1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing machine configured to perform printing on paper.
2. Related Art
A printing machine which performs printing by ejecting ink from an inkjet head while transferring paper is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-149310. In order to perform printing while transferring paper, this printing machine transfers the paper as follows: the paper is attached onto a looped conveyor belt with multiple through holes by air suction using a fan, and the conveyor belt is endlessly moved.
Here, in the case where paper is attached onto a conveyor belt by air suction using a fan, the air flow rate of the fan is changed in accordance with the type of the paper in some cases. The higher the air flow rate of the fan, the stronger the suction force of the paper to the conveyor belt. For example, the air flow rate of the fan is set lower in transferring thin paper, than in transferring ordinary or thick paper. Such control of the air flow rate prevents the occurrence of wrinkles in thin paper during the transfer of the thin paper and the floating of ordinary or thick paper during the transfer of the ordinary or thick paper.